


【瑜昉】小坏蛋

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】小坏蛋

男人绝对都喜欢后入式。这话说得没错。

尹昉热腻地呻吟着，徒手抓着流理台突出的台沿，那片地方有点咯手，他只能不停地挪一点挪一点，大理石冰凉的棱角已经将他的手心磨出两片红印子。他撅着屁股挨操，这个体位会插得很深，又能轻易顶到敏感处，黄景瑜可以在后面撞得随心所欲，让他来来回回摇晃不止。两人都赤裸着一身皮肉，肌理光滑细腻，都是天生适合欢爱的身体，无需费什么心思和技巧，贴合磨蹭在一起就足够煽情。

已经操干了有一段时间，尹昉的腰肢酸软不堪的塌下去，可是很柔很韧，又被黄景瑜用手掌牢牢地掐着，与延伸至上方的臀尖形成蜜桃般的形状，下面收得紧，上面又浑圆饱满，被黄景瑜的阴茎插进燠热多汁的桃心里，一颤颤地抖出层层肉浪，实在是淫荡得很。操弄声和囊袋打上去的拍击声都十分响亮，尹昉翘在股间的小鸟也一跳一跳的，只要视线扫过那一片，就会看到清晰的毛发和淫靡的水光，堪比情色片里镜头故意欺近后映照出的风景。

“换…换一下。”  
尹昉嗓音轻颤，转过头去看黄景瑜，按住大理石的那块已经覆上一层滑腻的水汽。黄景瑜知道他是撑得难受了，眼角噙着要掉不掉的泪珠，唇肉红热，像一片火烧云，似乎每次欢爱都会比上一次透露出愈加浓烈的艳色。  
“谁让你招惹我，嗯？”黄景瑜倾身向前咬他的耳朵，又一把拧过他的下巴，分开潮软的嘴唇插进去卷住舌头吸他。尹昉呜咽承受，下半身相连的地方没有停止碰撞，黄景瑜手臂绕过去，改为揽起他的腰快速耸动，贴得很紧，十分黏湿烫热。  
“唔…哈…啊啊……”  
黄景瑜吻得时重时轻，退出来舔他收不住的涎液，在他呻吟呼出的热气里再次堵进去扫荡，等他气息急促得受不了时又退出来，逗弄他因为激烈操干而跳动不止的舌尖。  
这几十下搞得火辣辣，粘液把腿根溅湿，黄景瑜粗硬的毛发也将他的臀缝磨得通红，舒爽和疼痛同时袭卷至全身，尹昉快要忍不住，屁股紧缩将捣干的阴茎咬得死死，前面的龟头已经甩出淡淡的白色液体，马上就要射了。  
可黄景瑜这时候却来个紧急刹车，推开他的臀滑出来，尹昉被他的意图搞得心脏打突，急急地往后抓住黄景瑜的手臂，他骤然地吸着气，带上了微微啜泣般的恳求，“快…让我射……”。  
整片背脊连到脖颈正在泛起即将迎接高潮的红，太折磨人。  
“不你说的么，换个姿势。”黄景瑜舔着唇，弯起嘴角哼出几丝轻笑，汗湿的手掌在他腰背来回地揉，又往下挤进臀缝，只伸出一根中指插进张开的肉洞里，搅弄软烂高温的穴，那幅柔情蜜意的模样放在尹昉眼里简直坏透了。  
“我草……”他用着气音骂他，也不是非要执着于此，大不了自己撸出来。不过今天黄景瑜注定要作妖，在他煎熬到泄气时，突然拎起他的腿重新贯入，一只脚踝被提至空中扫出半个圆，尹昉整个人被吊起来，只能被迫随着他的动作翻过身，手臂换到另一边，伸直了堪堪撑在台面上，变成面对面的一览无余。黄景瑜这一波操作过于强硬又猝不及防，他的穴还被插满着，连着肉棒也一起转过半圈，整个过程摩擦出难以言喻的爽。  
“草…你他妈的……”  
尹昉的脚踝轻易勾住了黄景瑜的肩头，被他摸着大腿根开始重重颠弄。一汪子水衬得眼瞳晶莹剔透，欲求不满地瞪着黄景瑜。  
“再来，骂点别的，我爱听。”  
懒懒回应他的男人同时包住他的臀肉用力揉捏，沉甸甸地兜着他。身高差让尹昉有点辛苦，另一只脚绷着脚尖着地，幸亏他的身体足够柔软，能够摆出此刻让他们都愉悦享受的姿势。  
方才断掉的快感被续接而上，忍过第一波射精后更加强烈了，像被抛至凶猛的浪尖摇曳沉浮。黄景瑜的性器壮硕硬热，刮开他厚软湿濡的肠肉，很烫很粗鲁，让两具身体的媾和显得活色生香，忘情又放纵。

冲撞间热汗纷纷摔落在尹昉胸口上，淌过尹昉昨晚被咬得略微红肿的乳头，蜿蜒滑进小腹里。他高高低低地吟叫，张开的唇瓣像两片深红的玫瑰，仿佛能拧出花液来。  
尹昉身上这些细节一向是好看的，撑着台沿的手背筋骨分明，踮地的足尖也较普通男性来得小巧，绷紧时藏在皮下的筋线倏然显现，笔直又细致，似乎在欢爱中诉说着还可以承受得更多。  
黄景瑜的视线在他身上来回扫荡，渐渐变得漆黑狂热，尹昉叫得毫无顾忌，半睁着眼睛任他打量，白日宣淫什么都遮不住，他看上去高贵靡丽，又饥渴放浪，视线与黄景瑜粘在一起，跟着下体毫无缝隙的连接摇晃纠缠。

已经舒服得过于危险，他们站立的一寸地里充满汗液和荷尔蒙刺鼻的味道，周围的空气被一波波地撞开，混和着性爱里露骨撩人的喘息。当尹昉快感过盛地仰起脖子，舔着厚实微翘的下嘴唇似要索吻时，黄景瑜猛地捧高了他的臀，抵上去戳至不可思议的深度。  
“轻…轻点…呜……”这一下快要刺穿了他，心脏都跟着一起紧缩，尹昉受不了了，啜泣的同时伸出一只手掌去按黄景瑜汗湿的小腹，他男朋友最近为了工作正在减脂，那里坚硬结实，他这点调情似的抗拒丝毫不起作用。  
黄景瑜伏上去重重啄一口他的唇，粗粝的舌苔大片刷过他的脸颊，小心舔进他的眼睛里，舌尖十分软热，触到被水雾覆盖的眼球，极其轻柔地刷过一遍，逼得尹昉立刻泪水涟涟。  
“来，看看你自己。”黄景瑜声音沉得很，就着深深结合的姿势托住尹昉的后颈让他往下看，淫秽的画面无处躲藏，尹昉硬得涨红的性器翘立在小腹上，前液早就流得一塌糊涂，随着黄景瑜故意放慢速度的顶弄，深红的茎身摇光晃脑地吐露出更多的粘液来。  
“你这个样子，让我怎么轻点？”  
他的尾音带着轻飘飘的沙哑，说得尹昉面红耳赤，他最擅长这么调戏他，像在他心中烧了把柔和的小火，痒痒热热，只期待得到更加强势的对待。  
“混蛋，那你就快点干射我。”尹昉抖着嗓子高声训他，眼眶里积着两片红红的小水洼，主动将腰肢拱成了一个小弧形，那里刚好方便黄景瑜穿过一只手臂，捧住后不让他逃。黄景瑜密实地压下来，尹昉辛苦支撑的脚尖被带离地面，所有的感官都集中在近乎被操得麻木的那处，他随着黄景瑜腰胯放浪的耸动主动挺胸，送上自己被汗液浸渍得油亮的乳头，黄景瑜张口就将它们轮流含进嘴里，尽责地嘬吮和舔弄。身体的温调好像失控了，汗液源源不断地渗出来，灵魂在这样的冲撞里腾空飞起，被接二连三地炸成碎片，真正感受到了随时可能岌岌坠落的接近恐惧的快感。  
尹昉浑身痉挛地尖叫着，像徜徉在暖色的春意里，由浅至红，仿佛真的在黄景瑜不遗余力地操干下，变成了一只正在熟透的水蜜桃。他死死抓住台沿的手臂青筋暴现，终于在主动摆动腰臀的迎合里被高潮淹没。

意识白茫茫一片，喘息和心脏博动的声音时远时近模糊不清，好一会儿才恢复正常。  
如此舒爽到极致的性爱并非时刻发生，尹昉这才感到了真正的餍足，精神肉体像是重新活了过来。他挂缠在黄景瑜身上，被双手垫着屁股蛋放进沙发里，这次戴了安全套，下面不至于太糟糕，黄景瑜取来热毛巾帮他清理干净，拍了拍他红痕未消的臀肉，抬起眼皮问他，“饱了没？”  
尹昉伸出脚掌蹭他的腰腹，有气无力地命令，“你起来。”  
黄景瑜挑着眉照做，他还浑身赤裸着，大鸟垂着脑袋吊在股间，靠得近了还能闻到咸腥的味道。尹昉伸出舌苔凑过去，堪堪接住了上面垂坠着的最后一滴浓精，他舔着唇嘟囔道，“屁股是饱了，嘴巴没饱。”

黄景瑜的脸色着实有些精彩，尹昉立马仰倒在沙发背上，眯着眼睛咯咯直笑，“想到哪儿去了，我说我肚子饿了，想吃早餐啦。”

操，这次轮到黄景瑜骂娘了。  
不过他只是伸指在尹昉依旧潮红的脸蛋上轻轻刮了下，宠溺道，“啧，小坏蛋。”


End file.
